


《第三种爱情公式》15

by XYZ333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ333/pseuds/XYZ333





	《第三种爱情公式》15

小哭包哼哼唧唧凶凶地舔着哥哥的嘴唇，甘甜的津液搅地渍渍脸红红，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地委屈得要命。

不够！要更多！发情的猫儿凶起来勾人得不行！

小圆子抓住他乱摸的手按在后脑勺，捧着他哭地脏兮兮的脸拿回主动权，重重的吻落下去撕咬小哭包软嫩的唇瓣，小尖牙有些粗笨研磨着，卷着长舌粗暴激热地吮吸，蓦地用力一顶小哭包张开嘴尖细呻吟一声，唇角甘液羞人地直流。

“哥哥...嗯...哥哥还要...呜呜...好难受...呜...”四片嘴唇刚分开，小哭包就哭得更厉害了，难耐又空虚让他喘不上气来。被情欲支配的坏猫儿大着胆子趁哥哥没注意就把他压到身下，颤抖着手解开哥哥衬衫最上面的两枚扣子，急促一拉下面的扣子分崩离析，眼睛热热地盯着哥哥整片凹凸有致的胸膛痴迷极了。

小哭包好奇地揪上一处，硬实丰满的胸肌在他手里玩出各种形状，手感好得要命。他软着腿跪压着哥哥的身子想要爬上来，脚丫子甚至踩上了某处胯间，却还是纯情而无辜地想要把脸埋在哥哥胸口上咬一咬。

“嗯...哼...别......”小圆子终于忍耐不住得把人翻身压下去，贴近小哭包的耳朵哑声道：“乖...别玩哥哥了......哥哥帮你...好不好...听话...”

小哭包乖乖地抱着哥哥的头，软声呜呜咽咽求着：“哥哥...你咬咬我...好怕...好难受呜呜呜...啊...”慢慢地舌头又舔上哥哥的脖颈，浑身湿嗒嗒地贴着人蹭来蹭去，“哥哥救我...啊好热...我要死了...哥哥呜呜...”

小圆子轻轻揉揉他的头发，低喘着气息轻轻安抚：“乖...没事的...别怕哥哥在啊...”

“哥哥...呜嗝...哼啊”小哭包带着哭腔忍不住呻吟，在哥哥身下难耐地摩擦着、嘶哑着嗓子扭动，“我不行...不行了啊哥哥...嗯帮我...呜呜...摸摸...”

小圆子心脏一痛，闷声看着惨兮兮的小可怜：“那哥哥先临时给你咬一口好不好。”

小哭包在哭地快要昏过去的时候被暂时标记了。

泛滥的信息素像是寻得了缺口，快速地藏起煽情的香味，平静的夜色又降临人间。

小哭包清醒过后看到哥哥胸口的印子紧张地脸色又泛起了潮红，捂住眼睛嗑嗑巴巴地说：“哥哥...对不起...哥哥...”

小圆子打断他：“要看日出可没多少时间睡了，听话。”

“我是不是好凶啊...”小哭包凑过去小声嗫嚅，“你疼不疼啊。”

小圆子听着他的哭腔就把人干脆搂到怀里，搓搓他还后怕的脸蛋，温声哄着：“别怕，不疼，快睡觉。”

“哥哥...我好累...”小哭包窝在哥哥怀里撒娇：“可是...”偷偷瞄了一眼哥哥又小小声说：“嗯...这个软垫磕着我睡不着。”

小圆子嫌弃一声：“怎么越来越娇气。”嘴上说完就翻个身把人扒拉到自己身上叠着睡。

小哭包趴在哥哥胸口呼呼气，气恼地自言自语：“不许再让哥哥疼了啊。”

小圆子好笑地拍拍他小脑袋：“快睡。别闹。”

小哭包抱着香香的哥哥眯好眼睛，偷偷弯起唇角，我真的是哥哥最亲密的好朋友啦！

天蒙蒙亮的时候外面已是人声大噪，小圆子看着贴在自己身上睡得流口水的小哭包没舍得叫他醒来。

哪有什么比这个人更好看呢。

倒是被外面吵醒的小哭包激动不已，猛得爬起来早忘了自己睡在哪，脚丫子不知轻重地一踩就听到哥哥闷痛一声。

小哭包吓得也不管羞不羞，一屁股坐在哥哥腰上，张手就要去解哥哥的皮带查看一番，小圆子还没来得及拦住他裤头就被扒拉掉了。

小圆子闭着眼睛喘气，小哭包脸色爆红地看着哥哥蓝色内裤里鼓鼓地一团。

“正常反应不碍事。”

“要不要我帮你。”

两句话几乎是同时说出来的。

空气骤然凝结。

小圆子滑动了几下喉结，挺了挺腰，低沉地说：“下去。我是Alpha。”

小哭包咬着唇瓣坐着不动：“Alpha也会需要人帮忙啊，你别小瞧Omega，不丢脸！”

“不是这个...哼啊...”话还没说完整就受到一阵刺激，软软的小手已经摸上去动作了。

小圆子上手推推他后背，难耐地低喘着：“你别...”

小哭包肩膀一抖就停下手里的动作，盯着那一大团东西难受地哽咽：“我难道不是你最好的朋友吗...你、你昨晚也咬了我腺体帮我的呀。”

小圆子想说“这不一样”却听到小笨蛋的啜泣声又不忍心，但湿湿的内裤就这样撞进他的眼里自己又舍不得，只好放软了声：“日出快了，你去拍些照片回来，我自己可以。”

小哭包一串串的眼珠砸到手背上又固执地摸上去，吸吸鼻子委委屈屈地说：“我不要，多少个日出也没你重要！”


End file.
